


I’m going to be a friend with the chicken feet

by Clumsyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, HappyPuppyYooh, I hope gio have a nice day, Jealous yoohyeon, Jealousy, annoying Gahyeon and Siyeon, based on jealous Yoohyeon, just a fluffy snack, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsyooh/pseuds/Clumsyooh
Summary: Yoohyeon is jealous, and Siyeon and Gahyeon too annoying.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon/Lee Gahyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	I’m going to be a friend with the chicken feet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first work in 2021. Hopefully, it will be a year full of good works soon. 
> 
> Since it is Yoohyeon's birthday, I've decided to post this soft fluffy one-shot. The idea is @juggosipe0 idea on twt hope she has a nice day after she tempted me.
> 
> I hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes in advance.

I’m going to be a friend with the chicken feet - Gahsiyoo.

  
  


It was a long workday; they finally met up to eat lunch. The two girlfriends were eating some chicken feet passionately. They were supposed to catch up with each other, but their hunger and the chicken feet came first at that moment.

A baby voice was heard. Apparently, it’s a phone ringtone that made them stop eating to check whose phone was it? Both of them had the same ringtone, and that made them laugh whenever they got notifications.

“It’s Siyeon.” one of them said while trying to chew her chicken.

“What did she say?”

“Gahyeon-ie, I’m on my way, but I got stuck in traffic.” Gahyeon reading the text, “while waiting, I saw this emoticon pack, and it reminded me of you. So I bought them for you.”

“Let me see,” the other woman took Gahyeon’s phone, “why would she give you one, but not me?”

“Yoohyeon, not because I reminded her of it, means she’s supposed to give you one too.”

“I’m her girlfriend, too,” Yoohyeon shouted.

Yoohyeon took her phone and made a phone call immediately.

“Hey! sweetie.” a deep voice came from Yoohyeon’s phone.

“Answer me very honestly, Lee Siyeon.” Yoohyeon was serious, “I heard that you bought an emoticon pack for Gahyeon. Is that true?”

“Umm,” Siyeon agreed.

“Who is Gahyeon?”

“My girlfriend.”

“And who am I?” 

“Yoohyeon-ie” Siyeon was worried, “what’s going on?”

“I’m the only one who asks questions,” Yoohyeon gave a puppy pout that made Gahyeon burst into laughter because she looked dead serious.

“Okay,” Siyeon has to go along with Yoohyeon, “my girlfriend too.”

“Then why didn’t you buy me an emoticon pack, as you did to Gahyeon?”

Both Gahyeon and Siyeon couldn’t help themselves from laughing so hard. They have never seen Yoohyeon getting too jealous and for a stupid reason like an emoticon pack. It was unusual for the taller woman to get jealous over a small thing, which made it funnier than usual.

“Because I love Gahyeon more,” Siyeon said to mess with Yoohyeon, and that made Gahyeon flip her hair to brag.

“Okay, Lee Siyeon.” Yoohyeon made a noticeable pout, “I’m going to end this call.”

“I’m too close. I will come to talk with you later.”

“I love you, Siyeon,” Gahyeon shouted.

“I love you too, baby.” both women can feel Siyeon smiling even through the phone, “I love you, Yoohyeon.”

“I don’t.” and Yoohyeon ended the call without any hesitations.

“I’m going to be the friend with the chicken feet,” Yoohyeon took her plate and sat further away from Gahyeon, “maybe chicken feet will love me.”

  
  
  


It didn’t take too long until Siyeon came to the restaurant to see both of her girlfriends sitting against each other. She saw Yoohyeon giving a puppy face, eating alone in silence, and stealing glances to see her arriving girlfriend. In comparison, Gahyeon was sending fly kisses to her girlfriend to piss Yoohyeon more.

Siyeon made her way to Yoohyeon first, giving her a head kiss because she was mad enough not to raise her head to take a peck. Then, she went to Gahyeon, giving her a soft peck on her lips.

All three women stayed in silence, waiting for Siyeon’s food to get ready, Yoohyeon and Gahyeon were still eating; the youngest tried to share with Siyeon, but the oldest decided to wait for her food instead.

“Listen, Mr. chicken feet,” Yoohyeon broke her silence, “do you know that my girlfriends ditched me and love each other without me?”

“We didn’t.” both Gahyeon and Siyeon said.

“Yes, you did.” Yoohyeon started whining again.

“Then okay,” Gahyeon said, “believe what you want, come here, honey.”

Gahyeon took Siyeon’s face planted multiple kisses on her lips to annoy Yoohyeon more. 

  
  
  


The conclusion was; Siyeon and Gahyeon were over each other to make Yoohyeon stay in her awkward silence. She stopped interacting and looking at them, her eyes were just on her phone all the time.

Once they all finished eating, Siyeon paid for their lunch to make up with Yoohyeon. The taller was so silent, but both women saw her hiding her slight smirk, showing that she won their attention in the end.

They got ready to leave and all three women made their way to Siyeon’s car; usually, Yoohyeon and Gahyeon fight over who sits on the front seat. Gahyeon ran very fast to get the chair, but Yoohyeon didn’t bother and went to the back seat.

Siyeon got worried a little bit. Maybe it’s not only an emoticon issue after all, and it seems something is bothering Yoohyeon.

“Yoohyeon,” Siyeon looked at her from the car’s front mirror, “Is everything alright?”

“Besides that both my girlfriends left me out? No.” 

“Siyeon, just ignore her.”

“Hey,” Yoohyeon screamed, “love each other and drop me in my house.”

“We live together,” Gahyeon said.

“I don’t care.”

The ride was so awkward. Thankfully it wasn’t that long for the three women to get to their apartment. Once they got there, Yoohyeon was the first to hop out of the car and went to the room while roughly closing the door.

The apartment has four rooms. Three were their private rooms if someone needed some time alone, and the fourth was for them all to spend their time together. Yoohyeon chose to lock herself in the big room.

“God, Kim Yoohyeon.” Gahyeon was kind of annoyed with Yoohyeon’s childish behavior. She sighed and went to her room to change. Siyeon was so confused but ended up going to her room too.

A few minutes later, both women heard Yoohyeon laughing sharply, so they went out of their rooms.

“What’s going on?” Gahyeon asked Siyeon.

“I bought an emoticon pack for her.” she held her laugh.

They heard the door getting unlocked, and both women got in the room.

Yoohyeon went to the king-sized bed and made a fake pout again with crossed arms furrowing her brows.

Gahyeon laughed at her girlfriend and started running to the bed, then jumped to drop herself on Yoohyeon. Siyeon smiled, seeing Yoohyeon finally smiling.

“So buying an emoticon will make things better than me buying your lunch?” Siyeon asked.

“Yes,” Yoohyeon said with pride, “you can’t buy something for Gahyeon without me.”

“Are you jealous that your girlfriend got emoticons from your other girlfriend?”

“If they are cool ones, yes.”

“Now, are you still mad?” Gahyeon asked.   
  


“A little”

“Then tickle bunny will stop you” Siyeon made two bunnies with her hands, and Gahyeon didn’t wait to tickle Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon started laughing and screaming, asking them to stop. If it was only one of them, she might attack back, but both Gahyeon and Siyeon is much harder than what she thought.

They became out of breathe; they laid down on their back and tried to catch some oxygen. 

Yoohyeon looked to her left, looking at Gahyeon, a beautiful woman with pink hair; she is a very successful woman in her workplace yet a very playful kid between them. She loves to mess around and annoy Yoohyeon a lot, but won’t make her any less of a loving girlfriend.

The taller turned her head to the right, seeing Siyeon looking at the ceiling with a wide smile. Another attractive woman with blonde hair and sharp features. She might act the babiest, making them put her baby voice as a ringtone, but she never been the immature one with them. She was always a wise and safe place for both Gahyeon and Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon craved their attention a little bit but never doubted their love for her. And she never stopped loving them both equally.

“It feels nice,” Yoohyeon said with a wide smile. Both women turned their heads, looking at her, “it feels nice, having the most amazing girlfriends in the world. I love you both”

Gahyeon and Siyeon smiled back at her, planting kisses on her cheeks. 

“Don’t act like a kid next time,” Siyeon pouted.

“Look who’s talking,” Gahyeon said, “the one who made her baby voice as our ringtones.”

“Is it my time to get mad?” Siyeon made a fake angry face.

Gahyeon shook her head while getting closer to Siyeon to give her some make up. Kisses. Then, they went to Yoohyeon too. After that, it was Siyeon’s time to shower Yoohyeon with kisses.

“I love you, both equally,” Yoohyeon said with sparkling eyes.

“I love you too, both equally,” Gahyeon said.

“I never stopped loving you both”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you got here! I hope you liked it :) 
> 
> follow me on Twitter @clumsysamu for any updates about my next projects, and you can leave some comments on my CC https://curiouscat.me/clumsysamu
> 
> See you soon :D


End file.
